A Winter Meeting
by anime4ever1124
Summary: Ed's been getting yelled at lately. So he tries to behave for the time being, but will Mustang cause problems for Ed? Ed/Roy? I riased the rateing! I will post soon! THIS WILL BE REMADE SOON!


**A/N: T**hank you to all who read this! This will be my first posting so, um...enjoy?

I do not own FMA I just write about it...

**The Snowy Encounter**

The blond sat lonely on the dark steps of Central Headquarters. He shivered as the wind wiped around him. He had come early to make up for his many late arrivals and close calls to being late. He thought someone would be here. It was seven now, and he had been out here freezing since six this morning. He had showed up too early and was locked out in the snow. Shivering again, he wrapped his fur trimmed red coat around his tiny frame. He was cold.

He could've gone back to the apartment that he and his brother shared, but he was too stubborn to leave. He had overheard Breta, Hawkeye, and Fuery talking about his being late on a daily basis. He heard them mention that they get here early, at least earlier than he does.

He knew he would get an earful from Mustang sooner or later. He wasn't in the mood for anything like that. He sighed, watching his breath dissipate into the cold late November morning air. He shook again, shaking snowdrifts off his shoulders. He pulled the hood over his head.

Crunch-Crunch-Crunch-Crunch-Crunch-Slosh!

"Gah!" The raven haired man stumbled in the slushy puddle. "Great. Just great!" he mumbled. Cold water seeped into his boot, soaking his warm sock covered foot. He looked ahead of him._ I'm almost there. I guess this can wait…_He continued uncomfortably forward. He spotted a red dot sitting on the steps to the building. _Is that- NO WAY!_ He opened his mouth to say something to the familiar boy, but shut it quickly not wanting to have an argument first thing in the morning with a temperamental teen.

The boy looked up as the crunching steps came closer to where he sat. "Hmm?" he eyed the looked just about as cold as he was. "M-morning," he stuttered as he shivered.

"Morning Fullmetal," the man managed to smile. "Why don't you go inside? Or are you waiting for _someone_?" he smirked, eyeing the cold boy.

The teen blushed as he looked away. "No. I can't get in. They locked the doors. I don't have any way to get in." The boy shivered again.

Roy tried to not laugh. _He looks so cold…_ Roy took off his blue military jacket and placed it on the cold teen's shoulders. "Here."

"W-what? Roy! Y-you need t-to s-stay warm t-to!" the blond shivered. He tried to pull the jacket off but a pair of hands kept the coat in place.

"You are colder than me Edward," Roy sat next to the boy. He pulled the teen closer to him. Edward blushed even more. Roy Mustang smiled at his subordinate. The coat-less man shivered.

"S-s-see, you n-n-need your c-c-co-jacket," the boy muttered.

Roy pulled the boy closer, "I still think you need it more than me Ed." The golden eyes of the boy watched the seemingly unaffected onyx eyed man. Roy smiled down at Ed.

"How are y-you n-not c-cold?" the boy looked at the frost-covered t-shirt the man wore.

Roy shrugged. He wasn't going to say the real reason he didn't mind sitting exposed in the snow. He was happy to even be this close to the teen, and the boy was too cold to complain about it. Roy held a secret that not even his trusted friend Hughes knew about it. Roy loved the golden eyed boy that sat at his side. He had loved making Ed mad, though he took his jokes too far most of the time. Roy couldn't bring himself to tell the boy of his feelings, nor could he date him. That was not going to happen anytime soon. Roy shivered as he remembered dating a subordinate and after their break up he suffered two months of awkward silences every time he entered or left the office. He shuddered once more, lost in the bad memory.

"S-so you are c-cold," the boy's voice made Roy blink.

"What?" Roy hadn't been listening to the boy.

"I said that you are c-cold," the golden eyes stared intently into his own.

"Oh, um," Roy blushed as he tried to hide his face from the boy. "Yeah I am, I guess, sure," Roy tried to cover up.

The boy smiled, "I knew it!" He scooted closer to Roy.

"What are you doing?" Roy tried to not blush.

"Your cold and I'm not t-that c-cold anymore," Ed wrapped his arms around his superior, trying to get warmer than the jackets had made him.

_I wouldn't complain so much if it were anywhere else._ He sighed as the boy started to crawl into his lap. _As much as I like you, you always have to make this hard on me…_Roy blushed and pulled the boy into his lap. Ed looked up at Roy. He leaned back against Roy's chest. _Why must you hug me here?_ Roy blushes as the boy turned in his lap to face Roy hugging him for warmth.

"Roy?" Ed said weakly.

"Hmm?" Roy watched the boy as he shivered in his arms.

"I'm c-c-c-cold," Ed raised his face to look at Roy. His lips were a shade of purple-blue from the cold.

"H-how long have you been here?" Roy pulled the boy closer. He wanted to make the boy feel better, but…

"About six-ish" the blond couldn't stay awake any longer. He leaned against Roy's warm body and fell fast asleep.

"Six! It's nearly eight! You've been here-" he stopped when he saw the boy was asleep. "Oh. You know you look so cute when your asleep." Roy pressed his lips gently to the boy's forehead. "You look so calm." Roy sat there holding the sleepy boy in his arms until he heard…

Crunch-Crunch-Crunch… "Roy?" a female voice said softly.

Roy looked up to see Riza Hawkeye standing over him; "Yes?" he sat up slightly.

"What are you doing?" she eyed the sleeping teen in his arms.

"Um," Roy blinked, "He _was_ clod, and I thought-" _**SMACK!!!**_ Roy blinked. He slowly brought a hand to his left cheek. _OW!_He thought. He looked at Hawkeye.

"You both are freezing out here!" she shouted.

"But the doors were locked…"

"So? You can't go to a coffee shop for a half an hour until someone opens the doors?" she was clearly mad.

Mustang hung his head. _I should have thought of that._ He looked up slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of that." he gave a weak grin to her as the boy stirred in his arms. He glanced down at the tired Edward.

The golden eyes flickered open. Ed yawned as he sat up. Hawkeye stormed into the building. She would deal with Roy Mustang later. Roy gulped, turning back to the waking teen.

Ed smiled up at Roy. "Mmm," the teen stretched slightly, unable to move easily in the man's lap. Ed leaned against Roy's chest. _Your so comfortable to sleep on, Roy… Wait- What?! _Ed quickly sat up away from Roy. Trying to strand up as fast as he could he tripped and stumbled off the stairs. Roy reached out a hand to catch the boy, but he missed. The blond teen fell backwards into the snow. He gasped as snow soaked his clothes. He stood and shivered. His clothes were now plastered to his small frame.

Roy laughed as Ed walked awkwardly up the stairs in wet pants. Ed threw the wet uniform jacket at the happy man. Roy picked up his jacket with a sigh. He walked behind the very cold and wet Fullmetal Alchemist. They finally reached their office door. Ed stumbled in, shivering the whole time. Roy pulled the boy into his personal office that was separated from the others. He closed the door.

"W-what are y-you d-d-d-doing?" the wet teen quivered.

Roy smiled at the boy as he walked to a small supply closet in the far corner of the office. Opening the door, Roy pulled out a small plastic-wrapped uniform. It was Edward's. He had never worn it and this was the only change of clothes the boy currently had. At the top of the hanger, a slip of paper gave the information needed to tell to whom the tagged uniform belonged. The tag read:

MILITARY UNIFORM

ISSUED TO: EDWARD ELRIC

RANK: STATE ALCHEMIST

NAME: THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

SIZE: 5' 3" :HEIGHT

CONTAINS: UNIFORM PANTS**/** JACKET

Roy smiled as he read the height. "Here," Roy offered the uniform to the wet boy.

"What's _that_?" the blond eyed the uniform carefully.

"It's your uniform. I suggest that you put it on. Your other clothes are to wet to keep on," Roy took a step towards Ed, who took a step back. Roy sighed in defeat, placing the uniform on his desk.

"I'm not wearing that," the boy said stubbornly. He backed up a little more. _In addition, I'm not about to go changing my clothes in front of you!!! _Ed blushed slightly at the thought.

Almost as if Roy knew what Ed was thinking, he began to walk to the door. He turned the handle and looked into the golden eyes, "Please change Edward. The last thing I need you getting is a cold." Roy gave a small smile, opened the door and left the shivering Ed alone in his office.

Ed blushed to a bright red. _That was kinda weird…If I must wear this…_He sighed as he walked to the desk. Looking over the tag, he glared at the 'height'. With a growl he shouted, "I'M NOT SHORT!!!!"

On the other side of the door, Roy grinned._ I guess he feels better_.

A/N : Thank you for reading! Please review! Should I make this into a longer fan fiction? This was made out of pure boredom... I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
